The present invention relates broadly to closed system urinary drainage bags of the type conventionally used in hospitals to collect urine from patients for the measuring of urine output and for urine sampling. Such bags are used routinely for post-operative patients as well as those with urological disorders. In use, the patient is first catheterized and the proximal catheter end then is connected to the drainage bag through a length of tubing. The bag is supported below the patient either from the bed rail or other support, and the urine drains by gravity from the patient through the catheter, the tubing and then into the bag.
More particularly, the invention herein relates to a novel urine collection bag having a novel metering receptacle attached thereto and a special support on the bag for the receptacle which permits and facilitates emptying of the receptacle contents into the bag from time to time.
Combination urine collection devices having meters are known in the art and are in present use. An early example of this combination is found in the U.S. Patent to Coanda, No. 3,345,980. In this construction, urine flows from a catheter into an elongated rigid meter, the lower end of which connects to a separate storage container. A pinch valve prevents transfer of urine to the container until desired, and a meter overflow line is also provided. The entire assembly occupies considerable space in use, is cumbersome and requires connecting the various parts.
Holbrook et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,231, disclose a refined form of this combination and use two rigid containers located in tandem with a pivot valve joint which permits transfer of urine from a calibrated meter to a storage chamber.
Finally, Manschot et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,589, disclose a flexible urine receptacle having a meter of rigid material fixed onto the face thereof and which may be tipped upwardly to discharge its contents into the receptacle. While this construction has the advantage of simplicity over the prior art, it still has disadvantages of inaccuracy and especially when the meter portion is fairly large, direct support thereof on the face of the bag can result in breakage with spillage of the contents.
The principal advantages of the present invention over the known prior art are the increased measuring accuracy due to the design of the calibrated meter and the additional strength and security achieved due to the new support system. Because of the large wall surface area within the meter portion of devices such as Manschot et al disclose, residual urine is left clinging to the walls of the meter after dumping. This residue will then flow down into the narrow bottom portion of the meter and will cause the subsequent meter reading to be in error and to indicate more urine output than the patient actually is producing.